The Real Boss
by mimi-love01
Summary: A new student comes to Tohru's class! The problem, is that no one knows who this is! What ties does this person have with the Sohmas? Does Akito kow who this is?r&r please! ( I know that I suck at summaries! forgive me!)
1. Default Chapter

The Real Boss  
  
The first chapter was a total mess- up SORRY!!! Don't own Fruits Basket even if I want to real badly!  
  
Chapter 1: The new student  
  
It was another typical day in school as Kyo picked another Fight with Yuki. "If you think you're so tough why don't you do something about it damn rat!" Kyo yelled with his cat ears popping out. "Stupid cat, if you used your brain, we're in class so really wouldn't be a good idea to send you flying in such a small room," Yuki replied. "GRRRRRR!!!!" Kyo growled as he picked up a chair to throw at Yuki. "Kyo Sohma! Put that chair down get your butt on a seat!" the teacher yelled. As Kyo sat down he saw Yuki quietly smirk and he mumbled "Damn teacher, damn Yuki" As Tohru quietly giggled, the teacher announced that there was a new student in class. ' I hope that I get to be friends with this person' she thought excitedly. As the teacher mentioned the new student came in, he had long orange and black hair and had a beautiful face. "Please welcome, Min Sohma!" The trio's mouth dropped to the floor. "Min, please sit next to miss Tohru Honda, Tohru, please raise your hand," as Tohru raised her hand, Min smiled and sat next to her, of course, all girls glared at her in jealousy. When Min sat down, Tohru greeted him with a smile a sweet smile and introduced herself and Min did as well. While that was going on, Kyo Turned around and asked Yuki, "Hey do you know this guy?" "No, but he does look a little familiar." "Yeah, but I sure don't like it when that guy is sitting too close to Tohru" Kyo said angrily.  
  
At lunchtime Tohru took Min around for a tour (since Yuki couldn't). "And that's the nurse's room, Ms. Koyaki is in charge there. She's very nice with injured students" Tohru said. "Nicer than you?" Min asked. "Oh no! Ms. Koyaki is much nicer than me!" Tohru said, as she blushed deep red. "Hmm, never in my life, have I seen such a beautiful face and a kind heart like yours," Min said smiling, "so Tohru, Will you go out with me?" " Huh?! I don't know, and we only met!" Tohru stammered. "Please?" Min asked in a baby face. "Oh well, ok!" Tohru said with a big smile. " Kyo heard all this then gritted his teeth and mumbled "Why that fuckin bastard! He just comes out of nowhere and just takes her away! What the hell does he think that he is?!"  
Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji was talking about who Min Sohma was in their classroom when everyone was at lunch (they wanted to talk in secret so no one would hear) Kyo interrupted by storming in. " I just can't believe it!" he roared. "What is it baka neko?" Yuki asked irritated. " That fucking bastard asked out Tohru!" "Well, Kyo, What did Tohru say?" Haru asked. "What are you stupid?!" Of course she said yes! 'no' isn't in her vocabulary list!" "You know Kyo,I think you're lucky I didn't go black after you just said that," Haru said quietly. "SO?! I couldn't care less about how you feel! Who the hell is this Min guy anyways?" "Do you think that we would be like this if we knew? Think stupid cat THINK!" Yuki yelled. "Um Yuki, do you think that by chance, Akito might know?" Momiji asked quietly. "Yes Momiji, in fact I know that Akito will know since he knows all of the Sohmas," Yuki replied, "but I'll ask Shigure too if he knows anything about it." "So, what do we do now?" Haru asked. "You dumb cow! We just watch this guy and make sure he doesn't do anything to Tohru!" Kyo roared as he turned around to leave. "OK that's it!" Haru yelled as he grabbed Kyo's arm and sent him flying through the opened window before Kyo could do anything. "AHHHH!" Kyo yelled as he was in the air then fell in the ground nose first "I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo screamed. " Stupid cat," Yuki said as he shook his head looking at the baka neko on the ground with the others.  
  
Author's note: Liked it? The next chapter is coming very SOON! Sorry about the fist screwed up chapter but I at least fixed it!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Real Min Tohru learns the secret about Min and his connections to the Sohmas. Stay Tuned! 


	2. The Real Boss

The Real Boss  
  
DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The real Min "Goddammit! I can't get that bastard and Tohru off my mind!" Kyo growled, "Dammit why couldn't she just say no is that so hard to say?!" As Kyo was on the roof he was thinking to himself 'Why am I so frustrated about this? This is Tohru just going out with someone, what's wrong with that?' "Um hello? Ah Min! Uh sure. Right now? At the playground? Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Kyo heard Tohru talk on the phone downstairs. "Because she only met him today and who knows what kind of a weirdo this is!" Kyo yelled out loud, "so should I follow her? What am I saying of course I should! He might end up raping her!" As Kyo rushed downstairs Shigure grabbed Kyo's shirt to stop him "Um, Kyo where do think your going?" "Dammit Shigure! I have to follow her! There's no telling what the hell he might do!" "If you mean Tohru going out with Min, it's ok, it's about time Tohru had a boyfriend she doesn't have anyone to watch her on a date" Shigure said, "besides you and Yuki have to follow me to Sohma house." "Why?" "Akito wants to see us about Min baka neko," Yuki said skeptically, "honestly do you think he actually wants to see you?" "I sure as hell know that he doesn't and he never will!" Kyo said. "Interesting, the idiot actually knows something!" Yuki said in amusement. "Why you!" "Now, now, settle down you two! And lets hurry before it gets too dark!" Shigure said. "Right" They both said and left the house ' but I'm still worried about Tohru,' Kyo thought, ' I hope she's okay...'  
  
"Hey Min! you wanted to see me?" Tohru asked with a bright smile. "Huh? Oh, yea..." Min replied. "Look Tohru, I have to tell you something," Min said uncertainly, "I'm not exactly who you think I am." "Huh what do you mean?" Tohru asked in a puzzled face. "Okay, where to start. Hmm, have you ever wondered why Yuki, Kyo and all of the other Sohmas don't know me?" " Now you that you mention it, no" Tohru replied. "Well you see, their memories were erased, "Let me show you how." "Huh?" Tohru wondered puzzled as usual. Min started to chant some mysterious language and a portal was in front of them. "Wow!" Tohru exclaimed. "Well step in" Tohru did as she was instructed. "I'm going to take you 14year from now," Min said. Tohru then saw herself at the Sohma house and saw a little boy with black hair. " Akito!" Someone called as the little boy turned his head to see who called him. "What! This is Akito!" Tohru said in excitement, "um hello Akito!" " No use Tohru, he can't hear you" Min explained as Tohru became confused again, "(sigh) just watch." "Yes father," Young Akito replied. "Akito, father had to tell you something, would you like to have the Sohma family all to yourself, like servants?" Akito's father asked. "Um maybe father, that would be nice." Young Akito replied. "All you have to do is get Miosaka out of the way and the Sohma family will be yours!" Akito's father said, "Besides this family should belong to a male anyways..." Then the scene of Akito and his father froze and Tohru found herself back at the playground with Min again. "See that Tohru? That is what happened when Akito was a child, selfish, just like his father," Min said with an angry voice. "Um, Min, I don't understand..." "Tohru, remember when Akito's father said to get Miosaka out of the way and that the family belongs to a male?" "Yes, but why?" "Well... I'm Miosaka and I'm a woman"  
  
Author's note: That scared you huh? To those of you that thought Min was a girl, your right! Don't worry, I'm don't write gay/lesbian stuff (well, at least not for this one!) Next Chapter: Helping "Min" Miosaka tells why Tohru needs to pretend to go out with her and what will Akito tell all of the other Sohmas about this so called Min? Find out! 


	3. Helping 'min'

The Real Boss  
  
The last chapter may have seemed that this fan fiction is about lesbian girls but it isn't!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3: helping 'Min'  
"WHAT?!" Tohru screamed. "No, no, no! Tohru, it's not like that! I'm a straight person! It may be hard to believe, but I am!" Miosaka said, " sigh I'll tell you the whole story... See Tohru, Akito and his parents tried to kill me because I was the real head of the Sohma family. They thought a girl couldn't handle the job and that Akito would make a better leader" Miosaka continued, "they managed get my parents out of the by 'accidentally' crashing into their car." "Oh dear," Tohru said as she put her hand on her face. "That's not all, since they only got me, they thought it would be easy to just kill me so they first erased the whole Sohma family's memories about me, so that's why Yuki, Kyo or any other Sohma members can't remember me. They erased everyone's memory except for Kuzka, my new guardian, so we managed to escape to America," "OH Min, I'm so sorry!" Tohru said sympathetically. Then tears started to come out of Tohru's eyes. "Now, now Tohru, don't cry," Miosaka said with a smile, "so I need to ask you a favor, and that's the reason I asked you to come out right now, will you please do that?" "Yes Min, anything," "Err... Well, first I need you not to tell the others about my REAL identity, and" "yes" "I really need you to pretend you're my girlfriend while I pretend to be a guy," Miosaka said looking down. "Sure Min! I'll do anything to help you to get your position back!" "I also saw Akito pulling onto your hair when you tried to comfort him about his death," "But, how?" "Well, that's what the real head of Sohma family have, special powers. Akito is also known to live for a short time period? Don't make me barf, he's only trying to runaway taking the Sohma fortune with him!" "I didn't see Akito like that!" Tohru said then yawning, "well, I have to go, the others are at the main house so I'm planning to make them a late night snack! Bye Min! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" "Bye Tohru, I'll see you tomorrow..."  
"Akito we're here, what the hell do you want?" Kyo asked impatiently, "we don't got all day especially for you!" "You disgusting cat, I wouldn't dare waste my precious time on a worthless thing like you," Akito said coldly, "now, this child name...Min? Tell me about him, what he may look like, elaborate and specifically" "Well, he has long orange hair, lighter than Kyo, well liked by women (ME: FREAKY!) has eyes like us but we don't know if he has the curse," Yuki explained, "Oh yes and he is now currently dating Miss Honda" "Interesting, very interesting indeed..." Akito said. "Yes Akito and do you know anything about him? Perhaps?" Shigure asked thoughtfully. "What I know is that this Min, is a great threat to our family, and if Miss Honda is dating him, she is helping him take over our family." "So, what can we do? Come on Akito! Tell us! I'm getting fuckin impatient here!" Kyo yelled anxiously. "Cat, sit down," Akito ordered in a dangerous voice, "you must convince Miss Honda to break up with the boy, and..." "and?" the three asked in unison. "You all must...kill Min" "B...but Akito!" Yuki stuttered. "Oh yes and if you don't do as I say, Miss Honda AND Min will be killed right before my eyes" Then Akito let out a crazy maniac laugh "HAHAHAA!" ( Just joking!)  
  
HAHAHA! I LEFT YALL ON A CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry! I'll update real soon!  
  
Chapter 3: Misunderstandings  
  
What will Yuki and Kyo and the others do about Tohru and Min? Stay Tuned to find out!o.O 


End file.
